


A Bard and A Wolf in the Snow; a ballad

by fannishliss



Series: Dandelion Music, or, songs Jaskier might write [12]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Transformation, Ballads, Blizzards & Snowstorms, M/M, Original Song, Song - Freeform, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: Jaskier writes a ballad about his adventure in a snowstorm with a large white wolf.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Dandelion Music, or, songs Jaskier might write [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686742
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	A Bard and A Wolf in the Snow; a ballad

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [between the shadow and the soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121141) by [stonedgeralt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonedgeralt/pseuds/stonedgeralt). 



> Thanks so much to stonedgeralt for the inspiration and for letting me share in the fun! This story follows the action of Stonedgeralt's story -- I wrote it before I even finished reading the story! the tone of the song is influenced by Jaskier's lighthearted wit.

[Follow this link to hear the song on soundcloud!](https://soundcloud.com/user-576818933/the-bard-and-the-wolf-in-the-snow)

A brave young bard was caught in a snowstorm,

Heigh ho, and a trolly lolly lo

Shivering and lonely in a cave not at all warm

Trolly lolly lee, trolly lo.

His companion disappeared into the night (Heigh ho etc.)

Though the bard was truly brave it gave him something of a fright (Trolly lolly etc.)

When dawn broke dim through the pelting snow, (heigh ho…)

A great white wolf stalked with golden eyes aglow, (trolly… etc)

_Refrain:_

The wolf did blink and the bard did think

It doesn’t seem so bad, should I not share my food and drink? ( _Rallentando_ )

So the white wolf went into the bard’s lonely den

With his soft warm fur and his eyes golden

The bard and the wolf settled in just so

And true love’s kiss fell on fur white as snow

_Refrain:_

In a bright flash of fate stood the bard’s soulmate

to reveal that he did feel the very opposite of hate!

_(Broadly)_ All the pains and woes that life had dealt them

Were forgotten in a heartbeat, though they both had felt them

_(Closing refrain)_ From that very day, they went on their way

Loving and together come what may! 

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original song, with lyrics, music and performance by Fannishliss.  
> Please feel free to enjoy the song and share the link, but please do not copy the song to any other site.
> 
> If you would like to hear more of my original music for Geralt and Jaskier, please see my series, "songs Jaskier might write" -- some of which are collabs and some I wrote the words as well. :)
> 
> Please leave a comment if you like it!


End file.
